All Ties That Bind
by Robyn Maddison
Summary: Every seven years a Teind to hell must be payed. Only this time, there are no mortals in the Underground to sacrifice and the Fae must devise a way to bring a mortal back. (JarethSarah)
1. Chapter the First

All Ties that Bind 

The Underground existed as it had for many years. The Fae played their games and toyed with mortal's lives and remained as viciously capricious as ever. They were unchanging. 

And as per ritual or tradition, Court gathered. The time was drawing near for the Teind; seven years were almost past. It had been seven years since the last Teind to hell and the Fae were convening to determine an answer to a problem they'd never encountered before. 

There were no mortals in the Underground and the Fair Folk remained as unwilling as ever to sacrifice one of their own for the Teind.

So the Court had convened, factions formed of their own kinds were scattered about the room. Gathered in a prominent position near the forefront of the large hall were tall blond Fae, their faces all beautifully concerned as they anxiously waited for the Court to begin, their white robes made them stand out in contrast to the other colourfully dressed Fae. 

"Where's the Goblin King?" One tall blond woman whispered imperiously to another man in concern. The man shrugged but peered about the room. If Jareth failed to show things could go badly indeed for the Tylwyth Teg. 

The Fae had settled into seats ringing the hall and patiently waited for the formalities of introductions of the High King and Queen. Jareth had still to show. As the matter of the Teind came up, so did the ire and tempers of the Fae assembled increase. 

"It's outrageous!" One spokesman proclaimed loudly as he moved to the centre of the hall to speak. "In this recent century we have been forced to spoon feed mortals legends in an effort to lure them down here. The Labyrinth is failing in its duties to procure mortals for us."

"The Labyrinth is not the problem." A smooth voice rang out in objection from the entrance and the assembled stood and bowed to greet Jareth, King of the Goblins and ruler of the Labyrinth. At such a meeting as this, Jareth held a lot of power.

Jareth turned a cool gaze to the man in the centre, ignored him and bowed formally to the high King and Queen who both inclined their blond heads regally. "My sincerest apologies for being late." He said flippantly. "There was an urgent matter with the Bog that needed direct attention."

Murmurs of laughter rose from the crowd and Jareth barely withheld a grimace of distaste. He hated Court with all its facades and veiled meanings and subtle politics. And those that were not so subtle. His eyes focused on the man in the centre of the assembly who still stood waiting to speak. 

"My Lords and Ladies," Jareth moved to the centre as well and directed his comments at the High King and Queen. "It is not the Labyrinth that is at fault. It is simply that no mortals have been wished away for seven years."

The gaze of the man beside Jareth hardened. "So you say Jareth. But one must wonder if that is the case. Obviously the Labyrinth has not been working since the last mortals it encountered both left. It raises the question of its ability to function."

Jareth clenched his jaw and restrained his features from exhibiting any emotion that the memory of his defeat brought. "The Labyrinth was designed as an obstacle that could be beaten, difficult though it may be. It was beaten." His cheeks had a faint red spot on them as he recalled the humiliation he'd faced. 

"Gentlemen!" The clear bell like voice of the High Queen rang out authoritatively and both Fae turned their angered faces to the monarch. "This is not the time to cast blame, but the time to find a solution. Regardless of whether the Labyrinth is at fault or not, the problem remains. We have not been able to take children for a century now as Iron slowly invades the Aboveground, and the Labyrinth has not proffered up any mortals as teind or otherwise."

The High King broke in. "We need a mortal within the next 6 months or we will be forced to pay with one of our own. Jareth, Tiernan, be seated." Jareth and Tiernan bowed and both walked stiffly to awaiting seats with the Tylwyth Teg. The High King resumed. 

"If any of you have proposals I will now hear them." His lined face bore signs of weariness. He had weathered wars and shortages of mortals before, but never had the previous shortages born the potential to erupt into war between the Fae before, nor had they been on such a grand scale as this. 

            Jareth rolled a crystal idly around his palm as he listened to another half-brained idea to bring mortals to the Underground. Truly, couldn't they see that a more permanent solution was needed? The mortals weren't coming because they'd lost belief and forgotten the realm of fairy and dreams. They would face the same problem the next Teind if the problem wasn't fixed at it's source; the disbelief of humans. 

            Jareth's blond head rose from his position as he heard his title vocalized by the present speaker. 

            "…Goblin King can cross the border between the worlds with ease. Perhaps he can simply bring us a child and replace it with a stock."

            Jareth smirked and rubbed his head. What fools. He stood languidly and spoke with unveiled condescension. "I would, but you see, as Ruler of the Labyrinth, I'm bound by rules. Rules which involve crossing to the Aboveground only on matters pertaining to the Labyrinth. I cannot break them without destroying the tie between myself and the Labyrinth." His smile was feral as he looked at the Fae. "And that of course would release the Labyrinth wild into the Underground, something that would be far worse than paying the Teind with one of our own."

            The Fae stuttered. "Ah…then I withdraw my proposal." He hurried from the centre and retreated to his seat. Jareth nodded coolly and resumed his seat. Few stood up and offered ideas after that, there was really nothing they could think of and most were slowly coming to acknowledge what they'd all feared and dreaded. This time the Teind would be one of them. 

            Tiernan waited patiently, one arm held stiffly behind his back in a formal stance as he waited for the entrance of the High King. 

            "M'Lord." Tiernan bowed low, his bright green eyes flicking up to the king's face. 

            "Have a seat Tiernan." The King spoke without formality and inelegantly sat in an awaiting chair. "In such times as this we should not waste time on formality, old friend."

            Tiernan grinned slightly and inclined his head in acquiescence. Though labelled old friend, he doubted how much actual testing their friendship could weather in way of difficulties. 

            "Wine?" The king offered a flagon to Tiernan who shook his head in the negative. "I'd rather my mind clear, Damon."

            "Ah. Of course. You shan't mind if I have some though?" His brows raised in innocent query he pictured as a harmless individual. An image that allowed for many to underestimate the High King's abilities and nature. The King poured himself some wine and sighed appreciatively as he took a sip. Tiernan fidgeted restlessly. 

            "Alright Tiernan." The King waved a long hand at him. "You had something to discuss with me. You may begin."

            Tiernan nodded fiercely and promptly stood up from his chair in agitation. "I believe that I have a solution to the matter of the Teind."

            The King set down his wine hurriedly, his face serious. "Tiernan…" His voice warned. 

            "Hear my out My Lord." Tiernan hesitated and then at Damon's suspicious nod began. "The majority of us cannot cross to the mortal realm with ease. However there is one of us who can."

            The king interrupted. "The Goblin King was correct when he mentioned he could not do so without the violation of certain rules."

            Tiernan grinned slyly. "But what if we could get him to cross, still within the rules boundaries?"

            The King's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Explain." He demanded. 

            "Jareth, the illustrious Goblin King," Tiernan's voice took on a note of loathing as he spat the title. "allowed the mortal who made it to the centre of the Labyrinth to leave."

            "I fail to see how this is useful Tiernan. She won, beat the Labyrinth."

            "No!" She did not beat the Labyrinth, though Jareth does prefer to share that lie in preference to the truth. You see, to truly beat the Labyrinth, one must make it out again, the same way one came in. When Jareth allowed her to return to her world without traversing the Labyrinth, she took memories of the Labyrinth, the Underground, and Jareth with her back to her world."

            The King's face cleared in comprehension. "She is still bound to the Labyrinth through her very memories. Which means that the Goblin King can cross to her, and bring her back."

            Tiernan grinned. "Precisely." 

            Damon stood. "It does bring up the question of why he allowed her to return without fully completing the Labyrinth doesn't it though?" His gaze was speculative and measuring as he looked at Tiernan whose eyes flickered before he responded. 

"I'm not really sure what his motivations were My Lord." Tiernan lied.

Damon looked at him hard. "Tiernan, can you prove to me that this mortal is bound to the Labyrinth? I will need solid proof of this before I can act. And I would like some reassurance that this is not another attempt on your behalf to humiliate the Goblin King, or destroy his kingdom or something like that." His eyes were piercing. 

Tiernan flushed and spoke almost chidingly. "Damon, though such things have been common in the past, I would not attempt something so gauche when our very existence is threatened. You may be assured that this is not a small and petty attempt to have revenge on the Goblin King."

The King nodded in satisfaction. "Then I shall be off to present this idea to My Lady. Good day Tiernan." The King swept from the room and Tiernan wandered over to a window, his green eyes hard and jaw clenched. 

And he had spoken the truth; it was indeed no _small_ attempt to rid the Goblin King of his throne. For he intended to succeed this time and it was a rather large attempt. An attempt that he had planned out very meticulously. _He _knew that the real reason the mortal had returned to the Aboveground prematurely was that Jareth had developed a sentimental attachment to the mortal girl and her brother. A sentimentality that he intended to exploit to his own benefit. 

It wasn't really a night any different than countless other nights. Sarah Williams, as she had many times before, got ready for bed and fell asleep. As per ritual, tucked her covers tightly around her chin. Protection of course. Protection from what or whom, Sarah had almost forgotten. It had been so long ago that she'd felt the overwhelmingly dark of an oubliette. 

It wasn't really a night any different. Except of course that it was seven years. Seven years tonight she'd had that awful dream that had felt so real. But Sarah was a grown up, living on her own with a roommate and had given up childish dreams and fantasies long ago. So she fell asleep with her comforter held tightly around her chin and wrapped snugly around her body.

Some time during the night she woke up, confused and disoriented. Sarah rubbed a hand over her eyes and pushed dark hair out of bleary eyes. She reached for the lamp beside her bed, and then changed her mind. She wanted to avoid the momentary blindness the sudden light would give her. 

She sat up yawned and frowned a bit then threw off her thick comforter mulishly. Scowling she swung her legs over the bed and stared at the dark wall. She was awake. All of a sudden she was wide-awake, it felt as if her body was thrumming with energy. 

"Bloody hell." She muttered as she blinked furiously to remove errant bits of sleep from her eyes. Sarah stood and shuffled slowly to the door. She remembered that there was a little bottle of sleeping pills her parents had tucked away in the back of the medicine cabinet and she just knew that at least two of them had her name written on them. Not literally of course, but figuratively. 

Moonlight shone through the windows of the house as Sarah shuffled down the hallway and down the stairs. It was bright enough to cast bluish squares of light on the carpets from the windowpanes, and Sarah didn't need to turn on any lights to navigate to the kitchen fro water and pills. 

She was standing at the kitchen sink, her brow still frowning, a glass of water in one hand she'd already taken the pills when she smelled it. 

She set her glass down and her shoulders tensed. There was the unmistakeable scent of magic in the air; the ripe smell of fresh fields and clear streams if she'd stopped to think about it. Instead she turned around. 

Jareth frowned in irritation as he read the missive. If the other Fae were going to plague him with correspondence at such times as these, you'd think they'd have the decency to make it something important instead of invitations to revels. He ground his teeth and in an indulgent fit of ire, burned the parchment in a burst of magical flame. It was a small satisfaction, but small satisfactions were some of the only pleasures he could spend time on these days. 

A small blurry ball was making its way shakily through the air towards him. Jareth sat up straight and put out a hand. The small fairy lit on his palm and leaned over to catch her breath. 

"What news?" Jareth demanded quickly of the small creature, his narrow face stern and every inch an imperious Goblin King.

The fairy panted and gasped out her message. "Tiernan has been planning. I was in the High King's study and I overheard…he knows you sent _her_ back before she finished…means to bring her to the Underground."

To Jareth's credit he barely flinched as the full import of the fairy's words became clear. Silently the little fairy waited, her wings slowly fanning herself. Jareth paused and then shook himself out of a small daze. "Thank you little biter." He said grimly to the fairy who grinned devilishly, winked and nipped his leather-clad palm affectionately before leaving. 

Jareth sat back in his throne and looked blankly at the horde of eerily quiet goblins surrounding him. "Well." He said to them finally and he smiled to allay their fearful looks. "We _are_ in a bit of a fix."

The goblins relaxed at his easily spoken words and mutterings broke out once more, but Jareth had retreated and left them to their own devices. 

Jareth paced along the south embattlement of his castle, his cloak billowing restlessly behind him, hair whipped into his eyes. He ignored all the distractions, and thought fiercely. 

He would have to bring her. But before they asked. It was the only way he could control the situation. But then there was the question, why wasn't he willing to let her be the Teind. It was an easy solution. 

Since he and only he had the power to cross to the Aboveground on Labyrinth business, they meant to make him cross over and bring her back because she'd never made it out from the centre. Oh she would have, if he'd given her those hours he stole back. No doubt about that. But she would have forgotten, forgotten everything. 

"Foolish!" Jareth muttered. Emotion had clouded his judgement. If she wouldn't stay with him, he at least wanted her to remember him. It had been as much as a punishment as a…gift. 

Jareth whirled and placed his hands on the castle wall and looked out, a fierce frown marring his features. 

Admit it, he told himself, you still care for her. If not as a woman, than at the least as a worthy opponent. She doesn't deserve to die for making it to the centre. 

Jareth convinced himself that was the only reason he cared if she was to be sacrificed; she was a worthy opponent and…and nothing! He scowled. He hated being forced to act and especially by Tiernan. 

He sighed. He knew the answer.

There was nothing for it. She would have to come back one way or the other, and better it was on his terms now while they still had some time. Better it was now on his terms, than later on their terms. 

Jareth wrapped his cloak around him and in dusting of glitter was gone. 

Sarah's shoulders tensed even more as she took in the dark figure outlined by the moon. Déjà vu, her mind muttered at her snidely. It didn't take long for her to find her tongue. 

"Why are you here?" She demanded in a fierce whisper. 

Jareth cocked an eyebrow and looked at her steadily, an oblique look in his odd eyes as he stepped forward. 

Sarah unconsciously stepped back and bumped into the counter. As she looked down in surprise, he came even closer. Her hands clenched on the countertop in fear even as she thought distractedly that she didn't have to look up quite so much anymore to meet his eyes.

She started at his voice. 

"Why do you think I'm here?" His tone was insolent and mocking. 

Sarah narrowed green eyes at him. "I haven't the faintest idea. No one has been wished away."

He smiled slowly and Sarah really, really did not like what the smile implied. "_You _don't need to be wished away for me to take you back."

"You can't!" Sarah gasped out.

Jareth laughed softly. "Because I have no power over you?" He 'tsk'ed quietly. "Fairytales are not always what they seem Sarah. Words do not always mean what they say." 

Sarah could feel her heart pounding and her breath was getting shallow. Jareth watched her rising panic and sought to regain control. His face suddenly lost its mocking demeanour and was now frightening in its intensity and seriousness. "Sarah," he spoke harshly and she flinched once more. "your presence is required in my kingdom. You must come."

One gloved hand was held out to her and she felt such a strong desire to obey him, compelled. But something inside her balked at being told what to do by someone whom she'd almost succeeded in forgetting. 

Jareth glared at her and with a sudden step was pressed against her and one arm was around her waist tightly. She started to scream but Jareth's hand quickly slid over her mouth to halt it. 

The scent of magic and a flash of glitter and suddenly the hand was gone from her mouth, but there was no point in screaming now. A quick glance had told her all she needed to know. She was unmistakably in the castle, unmistakably down in the Underground once more. 

************************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** Question: if this stuff were mine, would it be on a sight called Fanfiction? I thought not.

**Author's Note:  **

This fic is a major re-write/overhaul of a story that's been in hard-copy for a while. As I began to work with it once more, I changed the plot drastically and added many things that will show up later. Inspiration for this story…well, there are many aspects and things that have been used in other stories, but "there is nothing new under the sun" and it would take way to long to cite the numerous fanfics I've read that will probably influenced this story. 

I spell checked this one, but it was late at night and I don't have a beta so errors will probably be here. Point them out to me please.

            Seeing as this is a major re-write of a crappy story that was barely a plot outline, research has gone into this. It will show more in later chapters. I've obviously tweaked Celtic mythology to fit my purposes and the world that was created in the movie, _The Labyrinth._ If that bugs you, well, no one's forcing you to read this. Also on that note, if you can help me make it more authentic and true to lore and still stay within my plot, then send me constructive criticism and HELP! Shameless praise is welcome too of course^_~  (there will never be another AN as long as this, I promise)  
 


	2. Chapter the Second

All Ties that Bind – Chapter 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah pulled out of the Goblin King's grasp quickly and glared at him. Red spots stained her otherwise pale face and her green eyes fairly sparked in anger. Her chest heaved and her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find something to say that adequately expressed her outrage. 

Jareth looked at her, waiting for the inevitable outburst. It was with some surprise he noticed the fine trembling of her body. "You're shaking." He said and moved forward towards her once more. "Sarah – "  

Oh how she hated the way her name rolled off his tongue so smoothly. She raised her chin, nostrils flaring.

"Are you scared of me?" He grinned suddenly at her discomfort.

Promptly she lied bravely. "No." 

Jareth grinned harder, his pointed teeth making a subtle appearance, and cocked an eyebrow in an obvious show of disbelief, a smirk gracing his arrogant features.

Sarah seethed and then began. "You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just abduct me and not expect – "

A hand over her mouth cut her tirade effectively short. Jareth's eyes were serious, not a hint of good humour was apparent on his narrow face and his jaw was twitching in anger. "_I,_" he began, "am the Goblin King and to save my kingdom I can _abduct _whomever I please _and_ expect them to listen to my explanation." He looked at her significantly and as Sarah realized his seriousness she relaxed and gave a small nod. 

The gloved hand was gone from her mouth. He swung back and forth between moods like a clock pendulum in double time.

Sarah rubbed her jaw idly and looked speculatively at the Goblin King standing stiffly in front of her. "Why – why didn't you just explain that before you took me here?"

"You were about to scream." He said pointedly.

"Oh. Yeah." She shifted nervously. 

Jareth moved suddenly and walked towards the exit of the throne room. Which was, strangely, without goblins though the grimy evidence of their presence was everywhere.

Jareth paused and looked over one shoulder. "Are you coming?" He demanded and Sarah, with a crinkle of her nose, followed him. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as she trotted behind him to keep up to his long strides, wincing when her bare feet stubbed on the flagstones of the castle halls. 

"To where we can discuss things without interruption." 

The westernmost wall of the castle was deserted and provided a place where questions and answers could be as frank as Jareth and Sarah wanted them. 

Of course, it also served to provide a position that was not easily spied on without the detection of such spies. And Sarah's lack of respect for Jareth would not damage his reputation and the loyalty of his goblins. It was perfect. 

And it had a stunning view of the sun setting. 

Sarah shifted nervously in her pyjamas and rubbed her shoulders. The wind was surprisingly chill and strong on the top of the castle. She leaned over the wall and gasped. The Labyrinth lay sprawled surrounding the castle in all its complex glory. From this height it really was a work of art, not just a maze of immense proportions. 

"Amazing…" She breathed out unconsciously, almost forgetting where she was and whom she was with, and revelling in the familiarity of the place. 

"It is, isn't it." His voice was close and she started. He was braced against the stones, staring out at the Labyrinth. The sun cast a golden hue to his pale hair and face. "Lately, the Labyrinth has not been doing its task."

Sarah furrowed her brow; she was smart enough to realize that this was the explanation she was waiting for though and didn't interrupt.

"The Labyrinth is a complex structure, woven with magic as it is. Its purpose is rather simple however. To bring mortals to the Underground." He cast a sideways glance at her and continued. "I lied to you last time you were here. I told you that if you failed Toby would become one of us forever."

Sarah felt a spark of anger, but curiosity overwhelmed her sense of indignation. "Why did you lie?" She asked after a moment.

"Because a lie was kinder than the truth." He clenched his jaw and steeled himself. "Because mortals are not privy to the motivations of the Fae. Because you would have fought harder to keep him if I'd told you the truth. There are many reasons why I lied. But it was necessary."

Sarah felt a coil of anger unwind in the pit of her stomach, but then another thought struck her and she laughed. It was a nasty laugh. "It didn't matter anyways, I got him back."

Jareth turned to her and she immediately regretted speaking in such a superior tone. He levelled an icy gaze at her and she flushed but tilted her chin defiantly. Jareth refused to be baited and resumed. "The Labyrinth was designed to bring mortals to the Underground because every seven years someone must be sacrificed." And here he told another lie. "A mortal must be sacrificed."

Sarah blanched. "You would have killed Toby."

"Perhaps. There was another mortal in the Underground, but she was not as young as your brother. But it doesn't matter because he is Aboveground now."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Sarah demanded quickly. 

Jareth straightened. "There are no longer any mortals in the Underground and the Teind must be paid."

"The Teind is…this sacrifice?"

Jareth nodded.

"I still don't see…" Comprehension dawned on her face and she paled. "Oh god. I'm going to be killed." She stumbled back from Jareth and frantically looked for escape.

"No, Sarah, not you." he stepped forward but she didn't hear him. Jareth sighed and grabbed her. He was beginning to sense a distinct trend in their interaction. 

Steel fingers dug into her shoulders, holding her still. Jareth grasped her chin with one long hand and forced her head up to meet his eyes. "Not you." He repeated and stepped back once he was sure she had heard and perhaps understood.. 

Toby didn't really know what had woken him. Yawning he tried to close his eyes and fall back to sleep in the warm darkness of his room. The clock down on the landing chimed and made its way throughout the house. Toby flipped off his sheets with a scowl and brushed blond hair out of his face. He felt so, energized. Like electricity was running through his veins or something. He softly hopped out of bed and crept stealthily out of his room. Maybe he just had to pee. 

On the way back from the washroom he noticed something odd. Sarah's door was open. She NEVER slept with her door open; ever since Toby could remember she'd always been slightly scared of monsters under the bed and in the dark corners of halls. She was very imaginative. So was Toby for that matter. His grandmother said he was out of time, and belonged somewhere much different. 

In Toby's opinion his mom's mom was just a bit batty. She called him 'Chime Child' was always telling him to make sure to leave milk or wine out for the Faeries. Toby tolerated it, Sarah always smiled and laughed and promised they would. 

Sarah. Toby pushed open Sarah's door a bit more and peered into the moonlit room. Her bed was empty. He frowned and turned quietly. She was probably in the kitchen getting a drink of water. Toby made his way down the stairs, carefully circumventing a creaking stair so his parents would stay asleep. At the top of the stairs he paused. He thought he heard a whisper of voices from the kitchen. Toby stilled but the sound didn't repeat and so he continued down.

Just before he went through the door jam to the kitchen he froze. Toby's eyes widened and then narrowed. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he smelled something familiar. Something he couldn't quite peg down. 

Toby stepped through the doorway and his sight was greeted with…nothing. On the countertop beside the sink sat a glass of water, full of liquid and slightly shaking, as if it had just been set down. The medicine cabinet was open. Toby sniffed again. That smell…and no Sarah. 

He frowned and touched the glass absently and peered out the kitchen window into the late summer night. A small saucer of milk was on the sill outside, Sarah always laughingly put it out before bed, knowing that the neighbourhood cats would take it. "But still, they could be real and we wouldn't want to be on the Good Folk's bad side right Tobe?" Toby always groaned at the horrible pun. 

He cocked his head. It was funny that the milk was still there. The cats usually came by as soon as she put it out. Maybe there was something to the whole Faery thing. Faeries drinking milk and dancing in Faery Rings, dragons in the sky and goblins under the bed and all that crap. 

Toby whirled suddenly. Goblins under the bed. Goblins. That was the smell. He'd smelt it when he was…he was what? He frowned and concentrated. It was connected with that story Sarah used to tell him; the one she'd pretended was real. Toby had always laughed at her and lately he'd decided he was getting too old for stories, especially fairytales. 

But now, now…without a doubt he knew that she'd always been telling the truth. Toby sniffed again and could tell the scent was fading. But he recognized what it was; it was the smell of Magic. It was the smell he recognized from, well from when Sarah wished him away he supposed. 

Toby scowled suddenly, a little irate that she'd actually wished him away. But his quick anger soon faded when he recalled how she had always started the story. "Once upon a time, a very foolish and silly young girl did a very stupid thing…"

Toby pushed away from the counter. It smelt like magic, yes, but the thing really worrying him was that Sarah wasn't in the kitchen. He began to search the rest of the house, but he already knew that he wouldn't find her. Sarah had disappeared, only lingering odour of magic giving a clue to her whereabouts. 

"Sarah who?" Robert rubbed sleepy eyes and looked at his eight-year-old son's distraught face. 

"Sarah! Sarah Williams. My sister, your daughter. She's not in her room. And not in the kitchen and – " 

Robert looked over at Karen and they shared a concerned look. "Toby, you must have been dreaming that you had a sister. There isn't a real Sarah." Karen spoke gently. 

Toby scowled, the epitome of a spoiled youngest child. "No! I wasn't dreaming! She really – " He stopped suddenly and sniffed experimentally. There it was. He was beginning to truly hate the summer sweet smell of magic. "Oh." He immediately grew apologetic looking and sleepy. "Sorry mom, dad. You're right. I was dreaming. It just seemed so real and everything. Sorry for waking you…"

His eyes grew big and dark and he smiled contritely, the picture of sweetness. 

"It's okay Tobe. Just go back to bed now, okay kiddo?"

Toby nodded complacently and for good effect added a yawn and turned from his parent's bedroom. 

Toby paused outside the door to Sarah's room and looked at it with his jaw clenched. His eyes skittered away from the portal and if he hadn't _known_ that it was there, his gaze would have passed over the doorway without a second thought. 

For an eight year old Toby appeared remarkably grown up as he stared hard at the glamoured doorway, a flinty look in his grey green eyes; the only physical trait that he and his sister undeniably shared. His face, still surrounded by baby fat, twitched and he turned to his room. He was going to ride his bike to his Grandma's tomorrow and if she didn't know anything, then, well, he was going to get answers in any way possible.   
            He just wanted Sarah back. 

Meanwhile as Toby lay in his bed thinking furiously, the Goblin King and Sarah were finishing a much needed explanation. But the time between the two worlds was already shifting and become displaced. Time ran differently Aboveground and Underground, and one could never be sure how long you really spent away from one or the other. A day could be a mere minute or a hundred years passing in the other world. 

Regardless of intricacies and mysteries of the time, explanations were still in the air between the King and the young woman.

Sarah furrowed her brow. "If not me, then why am I back here?"

Jareth drew himself up stiffly and his face became unreadable. "Because if I hadn't brought you back now, in a little while I would have been forced to bring you back as payment for the Teind."

Sarah looked confused. "So, wait. Let me get this straight. You brought me here because if you hadn't, I would have been sacrificed, killed, or whatever for this teind thing?"

Jareth nodded stiffly, and clasped his hands behind his back, dreading what he was sure would be the next question. 

Sarah's eye grew speculative as she looked at him. "Why did you care? Don't you hate me?"

Jareth shifted imperceptibly in discomfort. "You made it to the centre of the Labyrinth Sarah. You made it further than anyone who has ever run it before. You don't deserve to die because of that."

Sarah narrowed her eyes but didn't press the issue.  She didn't want to anger him and provoke his apparently volatile temper. But he was being evasive. No matter, if he wouldn't tell her, she'd find out on her own. "Fine, I beat the Labyrinth so I don't deserve to die, so you brought me here on your own. Who would have forced you, and why the hell did they pick me?" Exasperation and barely concealed anger laced her tone. 

"The Fae, cannot enter your world any more. Iron is much too pervasive to allow anyone other than me to cross the boundary between Aboveground and Underground. I however have the protection of the Labyrinth that allows me to move between realms when necessary, without any harm."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you just take some one else then for this Teind? Why did you have to take me?"

"No one has been wished away for quite some time. The Labyrinth won't permit me to cross to anyone who is not…connected to the Labyrinth in some way. You are connected so I could cross to you."

Sarah looked at him steadily. "Lots of people have run your Labyrinth, Goblin King." She spat his name from her lips. "You're not answering the question." 

She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes further in a frighteningly close imitation of Jareth when he was determined and angry. "_Why me?_" 

Jareth moved his jaw forward angrily and his eyes snapped cold fire. "You never completed the Labyrinth. You have to make it out again to win." His words were oddly close to Hoggle's words of so long ago. 

Sarah was about to question his motivations when she saw his face. Stormy and as furious as she'd ever seen it, daring her to provoke him further. She didn't make a sound as long ago words of a wildly strange declaration of…feeling whispered across her mind.

Slightly bewildered she looked down at the Labyrinth and when she turned to the Goblin King once more all she saw was a cold face and crystal flying at her. She thrust a hand out to block too late and her skin prickled like her whole body had been asleep and then she knew no more.

Kaelyn, the fair Fae who reigned as High Queen, listened quietly to her husband. Her face was smooth and untroubled, only the very subtle flicker in her eyes betraying her true thoughts. 

Damon looked at her perceptively. With a hint of sneer in his voice he questioned her. "Tell me what goes on in that beautiful head of yours."

Married for a millennia, or so it seemed, the two had long since lost all vestiges of love or affection between them. Privately at least. Both needed their power, it was an addictive drug, and neither could do without it. So they carefully and meticulously maintained their façade of civility and affection before the court. 

Kaelyn shrugged elegant shoulders and glanced at him coolly. "Such venom in your tone, dear husband."

A half-hearted glare shot from Damon's eyes. "Kaelyn, in the name of all that's sacred, while our kingdom faces such a time as this can we not at least attempt to work together? If our games should get in the way of any solution…"

Clear knowledge of the consequences was in Kaelyn's impassive eyes as she glanced at her husband. "I know. We destroy the faith of our people in us. We destroy our kingdom. We lose what means the most to us, both of us. Dire consequences etc, etc. The whole 'evil unimagined' bit too."

Dryly, "You're stretching it a bit far."

"Indulge me." She looked at him haughtily. "I will suspend any private plans I have at the moment that entail the acquisition of power from you, and you will do the same and we will work together. This situation will not defeat our kingdom."

Damon nodded in brief thanks at her apparent suspension of games. "And now, lady love, I must ask what you think of Tiernan's motivations."Though not always on the same page, each monarch had learned to value the other's opinion and insight. If they could trust it of course.

Kaelyn looked at him scornfully. "If you think he seeks anything less than the downfall of Jareth you're very much mistaken. Friend of yours or not, he's much too confident in his own importance and cunning."

Damon looked at her, a surprised but pleased look on his face. "I always thought you liked him."

A sly grin graced Kaelyn's features, emphasizing an otherworldly appearance. "Oh I do. But that doesn't mean I'm blind to his faults. Or attributes. Whichever you prefer."

"But what do you think of his idea of bringing the girl here?" Damon queried with a slight frown.

Kaelyn sighed in all seriousness. "It's entirely true and feasible. It's only the fact that Tiernan brought it up that disturbs me. Makes me wary."

"My thoughts precisely." Damon said with a sharp glance at his wife. "Then we shall wait several days before presenting the idea to him."

"And Tiernan?" her delicate brows arched in curiousity.

Damon scowled. "Tiernan believes me a friend and senile fool. I will not be considered a fool by such a man. He will be dealt with eventually." 

Kaelyn nodded calmly and then turned to leave, a brief flicker in her eyes unnoticed by Damon. Their games were still afoot. The King remained in intense contemplation within the small chamber buried deep inside the magic of the High Palace, impenetrable to the most persistent of beings except the high King and Queen.

But listening ears and spying eyes are everywhere.

Disclaimer: *bitterly* If I owned the Labyrinth and all related characters that you recognize, well I'd be a much happier person. Not mine. 

**AN:** Hmm. This one seems very "filler"ish; full of explanations and such. Such an obvious device. I hate doing things like that. But really, it was just the way it came out. I think there was too much Jareth/Sarah interaction or something. I don't know, there's something wrong with it. Please tell me what you think. Oh, The High King may seem different here, almost OOC from the brief character I gave him in the previous chapter, but it's intentional. It should become apparent later in the story so bear with it. 

My deepest apologies for all typing and transcription errors and grammar mistakes, though I did proofread. I have no beta so if anyone is willing to beta this, drop me an email at robynmaddison@hotmail.com and I'll get back to you! Until then, please point them out to me in reviews. 


	3. Chapter the Third

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it. Anything else is the product of too much caffeine and an overactive imagination combined with too many viewings of The Labyrinth.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

** (Wherein Much is Written and Shockingly Little Progress is Made)**

Toby muffled a sneeze in the sleeve of his sweatshirt and cautiously glanced over to where the librarian was keeping a suspicious eye on him. Eight-year-olds didn't generally go into this section of the library; she had neatly presumed he meant mischief.

The section of the library Toby was in was not old, nor had it fallen into disuse. Dust motes did not filter down from high windows and the books were not cracked and worn. It was quite a modern facility and the books were, generally speaking, fairly recent editions. Many college students were sitting at tables interspersed between the shelves lined with rows of books that were filled with information about ancient civilizations.

Toby had a small stack of books that went over every aspect of Celtic mythology he could think about sitting beside him. Every little bit of random trivia he'd ever heard from Sarah, his grandmother, and of course the television (the modern child's encyclopaedia), he'd found in books with the aid of a friendly student. She had seemed quite amused at the small boy's earnestness and had bought his story about '…a school project and he wanted to do _really_ well, because, well because' (he had blushed sweetly) 'he really liked his teacher…'

People were so gullible.   
The tow-headed boy was scrawling notes down in a bright notebook and his brows were furrowed in concentration. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but when he found it he'd know.

The town clock tower tolled out, and with a start, Toby's eyes flew up from the pages of his book to look at the darkening sky through the large windows. For a moment he was disoriented. Where once the rows of town shops had stood outside the library window, there were rolling green hills dotted with clumps of waving green shrubs and quaint stone cottages.

White things moved along a gentle stream and people followed at a leisurely pace. Sheep! And…shepherds? Since when were there shepherds in his small town? Idyllic as it was, but there were still no sheep.  
Toby blinked. No, it was still there. He could feel the hard library seat underneath him and the laminate tabletop beneath his fingertips but what he was seeing…well, he didn't know what he was seeing or why. With a frown he brought his hands up to rub his eyes furiously.

When he drew his palms away, his vision was filled with cars rushing past the stores that lined the other side of the road. His blond head cocked in curiosity as he mentally recalled what he had seen. With a pang, he felt an odd longing for the quieter scene and it's peace.

But Toby was just an eight-year-old boy and such whimsical desires and thoughts; such 'girly' feelings did not hold sway over his mind for long and he soon remembered the chiming of the clock and his search for Sarah, the girl who was forgotten by everyone but him.

Half an hour more, then he had to leave before his mom called his friends house and found out he wasn't actually playing there like he had told her. Oh the many problems of being a young, devious boy with a mission.

* * *

****

The Goblin King remained still on the parapet, arms braced against the stones, after he'd sent Sarah to a chamber. His face was flinty as he gazed at the Labyrinth in deep thought.

He hated his hand being forced like this. The whole dilemma reeked of Tiernan's plans of usurping; the situation had his scheming fingerprints all over it.

Blond hair whirled about his face wildly as his agitation grew and his jaw clenched. Drawing himself up, he turned swiftly and strode back into the castle. He was the Goblin King, and capable of dealing with the trickiest of situations. He more or less controlled the Labyrinth and he could fix this mess and come out on top.

Jareth grinned slyly. There was another thing he'd like to come out on top of. Or rather… Ah, but those particular plans, dreams, things that would and could never happen – well, they could wait. He shook his head ruefully and a sardonic grin threatened to pull at the hard corners of his mouth.

* * *

****

Sarah groaned and rolled over, blindly raising herself up and then punching her pillow into a more comfortable shape. She was never getting that drunk again if this was what waking up was like.

Sarah froze in the middle of a punch. She hadn't been drinking last night. She'd been…

Oh, hell.

Her eyes flew open and she closed them wearily. _Please be my room please be my room please be my room. _She chanted as she opened her eyes once more. She frowned. Wishful thinking only worked with the right words apparently, and those obviously weren't them.

Sarah flopped back onto the narrow bed she found herself in – the throbbing pain in her head convincing her that she wasn't dreaming. Her gaze wandered around the room, lazily taking in the warm stone walls and sparse furnishing.   
For a castle, it sure wasn't decorated as lavishly as she'd always imagined. Though, she supposed, not many people made the Goblin Castle their destination with such a _nice_ labyrinth to get through.

She rolled onto her side and gazed at a curtained window. Curiosity got the best of the woman, and with a lurch she stumbled out of the bed.

"Ooh…" she moaned in agony as she shut her eyes tight, promptly sat down, and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. "What did he do to me?" she murmured to herself.

She half expected an answer, but only silence greeted her ears. Suddenly a rapid pounding noise began: loud and persistent.

Sarah yelped and in a complex move that was more clumsiness and shock than any sort of grace, managed to whirl around only to find herself thumping to the floor. The stone floor. "Ouch…" she muttered and looked towards the door where she assumed the noise was coming from.

Sarah cocked her head curiously as she realized that it sounded less like someone knocking and more like a heavy, heavy, pounding rain. Her dark head swivelled to the tall window covered with tall, ornate shutters; the only extravagant ornamentation in the small room. Pulling herself to her feet she stumbled towards the heavy shutters and fought to pull one open.

She gasped slightly in surprise and stepped out onto the small balcony that jutted out into the air. Rain was falling from the sky in torrents and a misty vapour was curling up from the ground as the water hit it.

The labyrinth was barely discernable behind the wall of steady fall of raindrops and blanketed by fog and mist, but the scene was awe-inspiring nonetheless. As Sarah continued to gaze around her, she belatedly realized that she was now drenched. With a sudden shudder she darted back into the comparative warmth and safety of the room.

Her thin pyjamas had not been made for withstanding downpour such as this and the fabric clung to her tightly. Sarah shivered involuntarily and closed her eyes. She had a headache, was stiff from who knew what, and now she was freezing and wet. And to top it off she had no change of clothes.

When she opened her eyes she saw the Goblin King standing in the open doorway of the room. His face was serious but she noticed that his eyes were narrowed in amusement.

"A bit wet are we?" He arched a brow at her.

Sarah glanced down and a blush suffused her face. "I didn't know it rained here." She muttered belligerently as she attempted to cover herself while an uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

Sarah's glance fell on the narrow bed and with a swift move she pulled off the thick blanket and wrapped herself in its warmth. She stood tall and raised her chin slightly. She was fighting to maintain her composure, her dignity, and fighting the tears that she could feel threatening.

Jareth cleared his throat. "Well," he began awkwardly, acutely aware of her discomfort and embarrassment. "Are you hungry?"

Sarah's stomach roiled and she frowned in consternation. "No." She stated sullenly

"Sarah…" his tone was warning.

"Honestly, I don't think I could stomach any food right now." She quickly protested, "Really. I'm not just saying that to be stubborn." Her voice was soft.

Jareth looked at her in concern as she refused to meet his gaze. She did look ill. Perhaps he should not have put so much 'oomph' into that crystal. He walked closer to the now shivering woman.

Sarah took a shuddering breath as he drew nearer. She did not want to be here. At all. Ever. The enormity of the situation that she found herself in hit her and with the combination of a pervasive chill and pounding headache, she couldn't hold back tears any longer. Hell, she'd been kidnapped! She was allowed to have a hysterical break down. _Ah, but not in front of the Goblin King, Sarah!_ Her mind chided her.

Jareth closed his eyes wearily as he saw her own eyes start to glisten wetly. He did not need an emotional, hysterical woman on his hands right now. He needed the mortal to be collected about this, he needed her help, not her tears. _But, _he reminded himself firmly, _this _is_ your fault. You can't blame her for being…distressed._ He sighed. He didn't want to play nice today. There wasn't enough time to deal with a useless crying woman.

"Sarah," he intoned softly, but she avoided his gaze stubbornly and silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Grimacing, he changed his approach. She had a temper; he'd goad her until she forgot her self-pity.

"Such a child." He said with a sneer and was rewarded with her eyes flying to his- a spark of anger burning in them. "Something out of the ordinary happens and you break down like a little baby. I had thought you'd grown up. I see that I was wrong."

Sarah glared at him, a quelling look in her flashing eyes. "Enough, Goblin King." She spat out his title, "I see your point. You can stop baiting me now; I promise not to break down."

He grinned suddenly (on him, it was never an actual _friendly_ expression) and the sneering, disdainful mask fell away. "Good. Then follow me; we have much to discuss." He turned and exited and after wiping away a tear, Sarah hurried after him- her blanket flapping about her bare feet as she rushed to keep up with his rapidly retreating figure.

* * *

****

Toby hid under his covers, his flashlight illuminating his makeshift tent with warm golden light. A large book was propped on his legs as he laboriously muddled his way through the large words. He was only eight after all and the expected vocabulary for eight-year olds was necessarily basic.

Soon Toby's eyes were falling shut as the thin print on the page in front of him blurred and shifted. Every time this had happened so far, he'd managed to start himself awake quickly, but the fifth time it happened he found he couldn't open his eyes again. His chin sagged down and he slumped over, barely remembering to turn the flashlight off. A small pucker between his eyebrows marred his childish face as he drifted off into a suspiciously quick and deep sleep.

The dream started normally enough for a dream; that is to say, sufficiently odd to not evoke suspicion in Toby.

However once the turtles had disappeared into the shockingly yellow brook, Toby had looked up into the disturbingly cheerful scenery to see the cloaked figure of a man just standing there. In _his_ dream.

His black cloak was drawn tightly around him, a large hood obscured his face with cloth and shadow, and he seemed to be an empty spot in the dream. Everywhere else there was a dreamland but where the stranger stood, there was nothing.

"I'd forgotten how cheerful your dreams are." His voice was barely a whisper, and it grated like sandpaper in Toby's mind.

Toby paused and frowned slightly. He thought he knew who this was. "You're the Lord of Dreams, aren't you?"

The stranger shifted closer without moving a step physically. It was unnerving to say the least. "Very astute for such a young child." The curiosity in his sandpaper voice was barely recognizable underneath the slight tone of disdain colouring his words.

Toby scowled. Condescension from anyone sucked, no matter how intimidating they were. "Why are you here?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're looking for something, and I can help you."

Toby looked sceptical. "How…" he struggled to find the right word to express his immediate distrust.

"Convenient?" came the gravely voice.

"Yeah…" Toby looked at the Dream Lord narrowly. "Too convenient."

"It never rains but it pours." he intoned wryly and Toby did not understand. "Time to wake up Toby. Perhaps tomorrow night I'll tell you what I know about Sarah."

Toby, of course, woke up irritated with the strange turn his dreams had taken, but excited too. At least something was happening, even if it was probably a trap.

* * *

****

"Haven't you already explained everything to me? Well, _mostly _everything?" Sarah asked as Jareth gestured for her to sit on a comfortably plush wing-backed chair.

Jareth laughed as he flopped into a matching armchair, swinging his legs over one arm in a relaxed position.

They were in a small sitting room within the private wing of the castle, where Sarah's quarters were and presumably all other guest rooms. Most of the rooms in the wing were decorated sparsely, though this one was surprisingly comfortable with golden yellow and bronze draperies framing two tall windows. There was a sufficiently thick rug woven with the same colour theme displayed over the sandy coloured flagstones, which Sarah gratefully curled cold feet into as she basked in the warmth of a fire.

"But we never went over how you'd pay me back for saving your life." Jareth shot an oblique gaze at her, judging her response.

Sarah's nostrils flared in anger, but she gazed steadily at the ground. Fairness…he knew nothing of it. Softly she spoke, restraining her temper very well. "I could have saved my own life." She muttered defiantly.

"Sarah, if we don't find a way to bring another mortal to the Underground, you'll be used for the Teind no matter how much I argue the High Court."

Sarah felt a twist of guilt in her stomach and her grey green eyes shot to the Goblin King's. She'd have to get someone else back here? Wasn't that…betrayal of her own people or something? Unethical? Immoral?

Jareth watched the girl silently as she obviously struggled with her thoughts. Emotions were flitting across her face and he could read them so easily. He supposed she didn't feel that she was able to let another person be brought back to be killed in her place. Ah, consciences. He'd heard that most mortals had problems with them.

Sprawling easily in his chair, and yet still managing to look frighteningly regal and threatening, he allowed his gaze to wander over Sarah's blanket covered form.

One slim leg was peeking out from underneath the woven coverlet and her head of glossy dark hair sitting above the light coloured material. Her gaze was lowered and he could see her sooty lashes stark against her pale cheeks. She was beautiful. And so different from everyone else in the Underground. She pulsed with a life he craved.

Old feelings of longing sprang up within him as he suddenly realized she was sitting in his castle as if she belonged. Ensconced in his chairs, in a room with him, warming before one of his fires, and entirely comfortable within a magical realm that would send most mortals insane on their _first_ trip, never mind their second.

With a pang he understood that if she left again he'd never get over it. She'd only been here a day or so, most of which she'd spent comatose, and already he couldn't imagine the echoing castle without her.

"Stop staring at me."

Impudently, "Was I?"

She flushed prettily. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what, dear Sarah?" he was doing his best to throw her off balance, she was so…endearing when she wasn't yelling or irate.

She gulped and clear eyes full of anguish flew to meet his. "I can't let someone else die in my place."

Jareth sighed. "Do you intend to die yourself then? Offer yourself for the Teind?"

"No." She frowned a little.

"Someone must die. If not you, then what mortal _is_ there?"

Sarah scowled. "Why can't you just not pay it? Sounds like a stupid tradition anyways. Kill someone every seven years to ensure peace and prosperity. Why can't you just do a rain-dance type thingy instead, or better yet, use magic!"

Jareth stood fluidly, unapproachable and forbidding as he looked at her sternly. "I'm not certain that you understand the concept of this Teind."

"Then explain it to me." Her eyes flashed at him.

"The Teind is to Hell. It is necessary. It has been paid since the beginning and should be ever stop paying it, well, the results would not be pretty."

"If you've been paying forever, how do you know that it even _does _anything? Have you ever tried fighting it?"

Jareth spun to her. "Do not presume to speak of things that you don't- can't understand."

She stood angrily, facing him bravely. "Then keep explaining it so I can understand. Don't get mad at me for asking questions."

Jareth watched her silently, his face stony.

Sarah quailed. She did remember him being, if cruel, at least a little bit more approachable. "I'm sorry. It's just…I don't understand anything that's happening anymore and why I'm important in this mess."

Jareth flicked his gaze to the wall to avoid looking at her pleading face. He swallowed thickly and prepared to eat crow. "I am sorry that I cannot be more forthcoming." His tone became slightly imperious. "There are some things that you cannot know. Some things you are going to have to accept without questioning. Do you have a problem with that?" His unearthly face was curious and demanding as he questioned her.

Sarah ground her teeth. "Guess it doesn't matter if I do, does it?" She remarked snidely.

Jareth grinned slyly. "Glad to see that you've come to your senses."

Sarah covertly rolled her eyes at his mercurial mood swings. "Fine. Let's play this your way. What are the options if I don't want to be sacrificed, but I don't want anyone else from my world to pay the Teind either?"

"There are none. It is you or someone else; and if it's someone else, that depends entirely on our ability to think of a way to get another mortal to the Underground. Which is why I brought you early. So we can think of a way to get another mortal here."

Sarah's eyes sparked and she spun to gaze into the fire contemplatively. Her blanket slipped down, revealing one slim shoulder to Jareth.

He shut his eyes quickly to avoid the temptation of pouncing on the girl.

"There're honestly no other options?" Her voice pleaded with him to tell her otherwise.

Jareth winced. He had told her only mortals could pay the Teind because well, he'd rather not see his race slowly, slowly decimated over the years as Iron took over the aboveground. Or his world utterly destroyed if it wasn't paid at all. "It must be a mortal, if that's what you mean." He said quietly.

"It was." She continued gazing into the fire.

Jareth looked out the window, gazing into the Labyrinth hidden by the misty rain. An idea struck. "Perhaps you'd care to understand just what it is that so worth saving about this place. And some time to think about what you'll do."

Sarah nodded quickly, and involuntarily shivered before the warmth of the fire. "That's a good idea."

Jareth paused at her shudder. She must have been freezing. All she had on were those thin (delightfully thin, he added mentally) pyjamas and a blanket. And she'd been soaking not half-an-hour ago. "Evening is falling. I'll have a servant draw you a bath and procure some clothing for you." He summoned a crystal with a deft twist of his hand and balancing it on his fingertips, blew on it. It lifted and spun in the light for a moment before popping into thin air.

"There should be a bath waiting for you in your chambers."

Sarah sensed the dismissal and was slightly irked at being so summarily sent away without receiving any further explanations. However, the thought of a hot soak and clean clothes that were not summer pyjamas was much too appealing for her to remain angry at his superior manner for too long.

Once Sarah had left the room, (she'd said she could find her way back to her room easily) Jareth's eyes grew hard. He began pacing quickly in the small chamber. Finally, after several minutes of hard, angry thought, he snapped a crystal into a gloved hand. "Get me the dwarf." He whispered harshly into it.

**

* * *

**_**Amendment: **Now the beta-ed version posted!! Done by the lovely, brilliant Ellie101. Who is an amazing writer! I strongly suggest you go read her stuff too if you're searching for good Laby FanFiction. ::nods::  
  
**AN: **Chapter four is shaping up to be long and convoluted. And very fun to write. grins Meanwhile chapter five looks to be even more fun.   
  
Review s'il vous plait!!! Tell me what you think! I know I brought yet another OC into it, but um…well, it couldn't be helped. shrugs And he has a minimal part. Sort of. Hey! Wait a minute!!! I'm not telling you anything more!!!! _

_Thanks to all reviewers!! You've made me very happy and you've been very encouraging._


End file.
